


On Your Knees

by rhoen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey always seems to be doing something with his mouth. Ian gives him something new to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Ian's maybe a little more confident than he should be, but I'm not complaining. I just needed this to happen. 
> 
> I also wonder if anyone has done this before. There are so many fics out there... I should actually go read some, rather than just write. But I like writing... Please don't be shy and comment if you like it.
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year!

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

Mickey's mouth always seems to be busy.

If he's not running it off at someone or spitting obscenities, he's smoking. If he's not smoking, he's drinking. Or eating. If he's doing none of the above, he often worries his lip with his thumb, until resuming one of aforementioned activities.

Ian can't help the growing smile every time his focus is drawn to Mickey's lips, often getting a ' _what the fuck you lookin' at?_ ' for his attention. It was made painfully clear the first time they were together that Mickey won't let Ian kiss him, but there are other things Ian can think of, and he does.

They've not been doing this long, but Mickey stops by the shop far too often for Ian to think that this is just something 'convenient' for the older guy, no matter what Mickey might say (which he doesn't - he barely acknowledges that they fuck). When Mickey walks into the shop today, still exhaling the last draw from his cigarette, he heads straight into the back with barely a glance at Ian. It takes five painfully long minutes before Ian can lock the door after the last customer. He's just grateful that this time Mickey didn't hound them into leaving.

Walking into the back, he finds Mickey has helped himself to a Cola.

"Took you fucking long enough," Mickey remarks, taking a swig. Ian doesn't bother reprimanding him for the theft. He just indicates towards the back of the cooler. Mickey follows wordlessly.

When they stop, Ian turns to Mickey before the other guy can turn and tug his pants down, deftly taking the half-finished glass from him.

"Get on your knees."

"The fuck, Gallagher?"

Mickey eyes him up as Ian casually takes a swig of Cola.

"Get on your knees," Ian repeats simply, placing the bottle on a shelf and starting to undo his jeans, meeting Mickey's taken aback expression evenly. Pushing his own clothing out of the way, Ian tugs at his own dick, arching an eyebrow, challenging.

"I'm not some bitch," Mickey spits in protest.

"Never suggested you were."

Mickey keeps eyeing Ian up, glancing down at where his hand is wrapped around his dick.

"Fine," he relents after a minute, with what Ian assumes is a mandatory degree of abruptness and irritation in his voice. "But you're fucking me before you finish."

Ian smirks. He's fine with that. "Go on then," he encourages, glancing down pointedly.

There's no way Mickey would be sinking to his knees if he didn't want to. Ian takes a moment to wonder how it had been so easy, before Mickey's lips are around his dick and the dark-haired guy is learning a new way to use his mouth.

He is fucking good. Clearly Mickey has never done this before, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what feels good and within a minute the wet sucking is coupled with a strong, flexible tongue licking over Ian's dick, making him breathless at the sensation. There's no way Mickey is ready for Ian's hand in his hair, so Ian fiercely grips the shelf and tries to bite back grunts of pleasure as Mickey wraps a hand around the base of his dick, not even bothering to try and swallow more of his length as he focuses on teasing what he can easily fit in his mouth. It's more than enough to undo Ian, and he lasts an embarrassingly short time before he reaches down and pushes Mickey off him.

"You gonna fuck me now?" Mickey asks, looking up.

"Get up," is all Ian manages to say. He doesn't miss the satisfied smirk Mickey gives him. It could be because he's about to get what he wants, but Ian suspects that Mickey hasn't missed how just affected by the blowjob the redhead is.

This routine they know. Mickey pushes the nearly empty tube of vaseline into Ian's hand as he turns round and tugs his own pants down, bracing himself against the shelf, waiting. Ian's dick is already wet from Mickey's mouth, but he uses the stuff anyway. In less than a minute, he's sinking into the familiar tight heat of Mickey's body, wondering how the fuck he's supposed to last.

Ian's hand is always pushed away when he tries to reach around, so he doesn't bother trying. He lets Mickey sort himself out as he fucks him, slowly at first, trying to bring himself down from the high having Mickey sucking on his dick gave him. When Mickey impatiently shifts his hips back to meet Ian's thrusts, Ian quickens his pace, giving him what he wants.

When he cums, Ian's pace falters. Still pushing into Mickey as his dick softens, he hears the telling moans and feels the way Mickey's body stiffens and rhythmically clenches around his oversensitive dick. He wonders how Mickey can finish so quickly after him, but doesn't complain. The guy loves getting fucked, and Ian is more than happy to give him what he wants.

As he pulls out and they both rearrange themselves, Ian can't help but grin.

"That was hot."

He's not surprised, but is still disappointed, when the expression and words are not returned.

"Yeah, whatever," Mickey dismisses, looking disinterested as he reaches for the vaseline and shoves it back in his pocket after pulling his pants back into place. He helps himself to the Cola, turning to Ian and raising it slightly as if giving a toast. "See ya, firecrotch."

The grin has fallen from his face, and Ian doesn't try to find it again. He just shrugs. "Yeah, see ya," he agrees.

Mickey has already turned and is walking away. Ian hears him throwing the empty glass into the trash, and the door being noisily opened. It's his cue to get back to work, so he does, trying not to focus on the abrupt way Mickey left, but rather on the way his mouth had felt around Ian's dick.

Maybe if he returns the favour next time Mickey could be persuaded to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be persuaded to write this from Mickey's POV...


End file.
